Noriaki Kakyoin
Noriaki Kakyoin 'is one of the main characters in the Part 3 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders. Background As a young kid, Kakyoin had a hard time making friends. This is because at that time, he thinks no one would understand him and even see his stand Hierophant Green. Even his mother sadly admits that she doesn't understand why he is withdrawn. During his childhood, Kakyoin would observe the other children and write down the names of their friend and even other people he can even relate to. However he becomes much more withdrawn due to the fact that he felt that his own parents would never be able to relate to him. Before the events of Pt 3, prior to 2-3 months ago, he was travelling with his parents through Egypt when he stumble upon DIO who have sensed his stand powers which led to both Kakyoin and DIO fighting. Kakyoin lost and was brainwashed and given the mission to kill Jotaro Kujo. After coming to the same school as him and battling him, though Kakyoin lost and had his buds removed from him by Jotaro and he joined the Joestar team to travel through Egypt and end DIO once and for all. Powers & Abilities *'Stand - Hierophant Green: 'Kakyoin's stand, which has a B in speed, A in range and B in durability. A long-ranged stand that can extend its body into small spaces and cracks and even manipulate the victim it's inside and removing will cause fatal damage to the victim. While the stand is pretty much weak in hand-to-hand combat, the stand makes up for its abilities. **'Emerald Splash: 'Hierophant's most common and its most strongest moveset. It unleashes a large amount of energy that takes the form of an emerald. It has a blast's range of a shotgun-like dispersion along with its incredible speed and its devastating destructive capability. The move can extend to twenty metres, and even when he was about to die the move still has enough power to damage the clock in a clock tower. **'Tendrils: 'Hierophant Green can create green, slimy tendrils used to bind its foes in a web-like structure. He can create a massive web structure to detect and sense movements and can check out clones, as well as able to spread themselves on the ground without any stand user noticing. It can reach up to 70-80m in length. **'Hierophant Barrier: 'Can create barriers that can reach into twenty metres. It usually surrounds the battlefield. Once it set up, it acts like a tripwire and Kakyoin uses it to predict opponent's movement. **'Possession: Kakyion can use his stand to enter another person and control them by distributing his tendrils to the limbs of the body. *'High Intellect: '''One of Kakyoin's main trait. He is the brains of the Joestar team, as he can analyse his opponents, outwit his opponents and rivals most tacticians in the series. Feats Strength *Easily breaks Polnareff's nose. *Elbowed Polnareff with enough force to make him bleed. *Took out many of the Lovers stand with ease. *Pulled Jotaro and Anne out of the water from a range. *Hierophant Green can hold back Star Platinum. *Tendrils strong enough to smash tables and chairs with ease. *Even when he was about to die, Emerald Splash still has enough strength to damage the clock in the clock tower. Speed *Kept up with Star Platinum. *Tag foes like the Tower of Gray, who can easily outmaneuver Star Platinum and Hang man which can travel as a beam of light. Durability *Took a massive beatdown from Star Platinum. *Survive the rays from The Sun, which is nearly as hot as the REAL Sun. *Got scraped by lasers. *Survives a car crash and came out unscathed. *Took his side of his neck cut. *Survives having his eyes cut open albeit needing medical attention. *Managed to remain conscious after having Dio punched a hole through his guts and sent flying into a water tower. Skill *Outwit and defeated the Tower of Gray. *Aided with Polnareff to defeat Hang Man, who can travel as a beam of light. *Defeated Death-13. *Rivalled Terence Darby in his own game and DEFEAT him. *Managed to correctly deduces Dio's ability. *Can seduce you with his badass cherry licking skills. Weaknesses *Not much of a physical fighter. *More of a team player. *Like most stands, the stand will get weaker if it goes far away from the user and damage to the stand will be reflected on the user. *'Dio Brando''' Fun Facts Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Neutral Good Category:Summoners Category:Stand Users Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Completed Profiles